


Up and Down

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modeling AU, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: He looked back at Keith who was still laying against the mattress with one arm resting over his eyes. The rise and fall of his chest lured Lance for all he wanted to do was lick away all the sweat that was clinging to his tank top.He wanted to say something but he wasn't entirely sure what. What do you say to someone after you had a really hot and intense make out session knowing full well that photographs of said hot and intense make out session will be put on full display for the whole world to see?





	Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This piece is inspired by a Klance playlist that I was listening to this morning. There was just something about the fanart that triggered this to be honest. Link to the playlist could be found [here.](https://8tracks.com/jseungs/up-down)
> 
> 2\. The title of this piece is named after the aforementioned playlist that it was inspired from.
> 
> 3\. The voyeurism tag is there because there are a lot of people around apart from Allura who are watching Keith and Lance as they initially made out. However, the voyeurism by no means is conducted with the purpose of these people getting off on what Keith and Lance are doing. They are merely doing their job.
> 
> 4\. As always, kudos/comments/criticisms are always greatly appreciated. :)

_Fuck, this is hot._

Lance silently thanked all the gods, heavenly deities or whatever higher power is out there, that made him live long enough to have this beautiful man hover over him. He also silently thanked Allura for approaching him to be a stand-in model when the first one couldn't make it. Lance vaguely remembered his name being as Shiro or something. But whatever, he didn't want to think about Shiro or Allura or anything else save for the extremely hot, extremely gorgeous man before him.

"Alright guys, we're all set up. So whenever you're ready, you can start." Allura spoke, her voice ringing through the air somewhere towards Lance's right.

As instructed, Lance pulled on Keith's tie, smirking when he saw a pink blush begin to form along his nose and cheeks. Teasingly, Lance ran the back of his knuckle against the open expanse of his bare chest. Lance isn't entirely sure what Keith's response would have been if they hadn't been placed in this situation. But right now, Keith couldn't stop himself from letting his mouth hang slightly open, letting out little pants, his eyes continuously darting between Lance's eyes and lips.

Keith pulled on Lance's tie as well, revealing just a tad bit of skin which he eyed hungrily. Lance raised a brow at that, his smirk deepening. Taking Lance's silent challenge, Keith pulled Lance closer by the tie, lifting the man halfway up the bed.

Lance could vaguely hear the clicking of cameras, lights being adjusted, and hurried footsteps walking around them in circles, attempting to get the perfect picture. Vaguely being the key word as his entire attention was focused on Keith and just how close the two had gotten right now.

"Stop playing games." Keith muttered with grit teeth.

"Stop resisting." Lance retorted, not even trying to hide how attracted he was to the other man right now.

With a single yank, Lance ripped the tie from around Keith's neck. He knew that with the force he had used, a slight burn would have been felt and he was right, judging by the growling that came from him.

The camera went crazy when Keith smashed his lips against Lance's, pushing him back on the single white mattress. There was nothing sweet or gentle about it. Keith was crazy with desire. The constant pulling and tugging on Lance's bottom lip, reddening and wetting it with both their saliva, his teeth bruising them and leaving Lance for wanting more. Whatever Lance had expected from this job, this certainly wasn't it.

For a brief moment, Lance wondered if he should tell Keith to back off considering the professional environment they should be working in. But considering the fact Allura hasn't said anything about it yet, Lance dismissed the thought and allowed himself to enjoy Keith's touch. Lance ground his hips against Keith when he pulled at Lance's shirt, some of the buttons hanging just by a thread now.

With Keith's guidance, Lance tilted his head slightly giving Keith more access to his neck. Lance couldn't help but let out a loud gasp when Keith began biting, kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Okay, just pause, right there, just like that." Allura spoke, the camera in her hand clicking in quick bursts.

Lance isn't sure of what she was being so enthusiastic about, but given the way Keith was smiling with his eyes closed against the light purple bruise that was now forming on his neck, Lance had a faint idea. Lance gave a smile of his own and cupping Keith's ass, he guided him upwards. Now straddling him, and fitting himself in a much more comfortable position, Keith began giving Lance slow, very teasing kisses. He was taking his time with Lance. Playing with his fingers by interlocking their hands, placing soft kisses on the tips of his finger pads, sucking them one knuckle deep. From his position, Lance knew for a fact that Keith would be able to tell he has a huge boner right now. The only thing dampening his mood right now was that he knew that he wouldn't be able to reach the climax that he wanted. Any time now Allura would break the two up, thank them, pay them, and then send them on their way. He wondered if he would be able to convince Keith for a quickie in the small bathroom.

"You guys are doing great! I just need a couple more shots and then you're good to go." Came the dreaded command to Lance's dismay.

Well, if this was going to be the last time Lance would be with Keith, then he might as well make it good. Kissing him with the same fury as Keith had the first time around, Lance began unbuckling Keith's belt. This time as Keith moaned at Lance's ministrations, Lance changed their position so that now Keith was laying against the mattress. Inserting his hand between Keith's pants, Lance pulled out his shirt, but not before getting a feel of Keith's growing bulge.

With the tips of their hairs touching, and both men panting, the air around them was crackling with electricity.

"It was nice knowing you Keith." Lance whispered softly so that only the man before him could hear.

Keith had only been able to scrunch his brows in confusion before Allura called out, "And cut!"

Lance pulled away from Keith only to see Allura's gleeful smile as she browsed through all the pictures she had just taken.

"Seriously guys, thank you _so_ much for this!" Lance couldn't understand the rest of what she said as she began walking away, mumbling under her breath.

He looked back at Keith who was still laying against the mattress with one arm resting over his eyes. The rise and fall of his chest lured Lance for all he wanted to do was lick away all the sweat that was clinging to his tank top.

He wanted to say something but he wasn't entirely sure what. What do you say to someone after you had a really hot and intense make out session knowing full well that photographs of said hot and intense make out session will be put on full display for the whole world to see? 

Scooting away from the mattress, Lance stood up, grabbing his tie. Twirling and wrapping it around his fingers, Lance looked at Keith once more, hesitantly.

"So I'll be leaving now." He cleared his throat, before continuing. "And thanks, for all of this."

With a smug smile draping over his lips, Keith removed his arm to look intently at Lance. "You are most welcome, Lance. You're more than welcome to come back for seconds."

Lance nodded his head a few times as words failed him, leaving him only to let out a mixture of a chuckle and a laugh.

"I'll hold you to that." He said, his cheeks warming up again.

"I'll be waiting." Keith spoke, watching Lance with a gaze that sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, see ya." With a two-fingered salute, Lance walked away.

_______________________

Lance wasn't entirely sure of what he had expected when Allura had said that she would be putting up his and Keith's pictures up in her art gallery. He was assuming there would be a lot of close ups of his face in lewd positions but Allura didn't do that. She didn't use him and Keith in a fetishistic manner just so that she could profit off of them. In fact, there weren't even that many pictures of them. Only three, all huge and grey scaled, the focus of attention being the emotions and passion between the men. Hands interlocked, soft kisses, a smile beside a newly blossoming hickey. Allura kept them classy and private, letting the public know that they are being allowed entrance to an intimate moment.

"What do you think?" Lance turned to his right and smiled, seeing Keith swirling his glass of red wine.

Lance wasn't sure how to answer that. Was Keith expecting a highly artistic answer where Lance talked about the angles of the shot, the amount of grains that were showing up on the canvas, or the fact that rather than color, monochrome was used for its stylistic purposes. In all honesty, Lance didn't know shit about the artistic world. He was asked to do a modeling gig for a fat check and he agreed. The fact he got to make out with an extremely hot guy in return was just an added plus. But standing before the photographs, being exposed to so many people, Lance felt honored. He felt respected. He didn't feel used or dirty or even ashamed of being a part of this project.

"It's something." Lance answered instead.

"It sure is." Keith replied, taking a sip of his wine. "You planning on sticking around for long?"

The two men communicated their desires in silence, standing before the images of their previous passionate encounter.

"Not unless something really good comes up." Lance spoke with a sly smile.

With a smug smile, Keith leaned towards Lance and whispered, "I always have something good up."

Staring at his bottom lip, Lance asked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Keith whispered back, leaning slightly in.

Lance had assumed Keith was going in for a kiss and so he had leaned in as while for that purpose. He couldn't stop the smirk that came on his face though when Keith walked away taking another sip of his wine.

With a hearty laugh, and swiping his bottom lip with his thumb, Lance began to follow Keith home.

_______________________

Two men, with their teeth clashing, and hands roaming around each other's bodies, fell against a plush white sofa.

The soft music playing in the background of an apartment became muffled with moans and gasps.

Shuffling of clothes being removed, belt buckles tinkling and clanking, rough leather being removed from loops.

Frantic words and phrases laced with intense want and need, guttural sounds being arisen from the bases of throats.

Sweat on sweat, skin on skin, muscle rubbing against muscle.

Grinding and stroking. Kissing and sucking. Hickeys and massages. Scratches and bites.

The two saw a kaleidoscope of colors as they came.


End file.
